Burning Of Ice
by Suryallee
Summary: BETA VersionPrelude to First Sight.rnTouya finds his angel back and want to keep her.rnMaybe it will rate up into the later chapters the Adult version is to be found on AFN.rnRated to be save for some scenes and kisses.rnKeikoTouya, Hiei Shizuru
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone, 

The Burning of Ice

**Beta:** Aubrey san

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai, Pairings: Keiko/ Touya, Hiei/ Shizuru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:**  
Touya wants Keiko as his mate and gets his chance after Yusuke splits up with her because he loves Botan now. Meanwhile Hiei begins to find out that he likes Shizuru as more as a friend.

**Chapter 2/ Beta version**

I have to tell you before you read this, that English isn't my native speech. So please don't be mad at me, if I have translated the story from German to English not well enough.  
I have tried my best so I hope everyone can read it.  
I really hope!  
Tell me what you thing of it, OK. Because it was my first try.  
Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.  
**This fik have a beta now! ****It is under major revision and will be updatet again as soon she sends me the beta chapters back! ****Please, bear with us, we work as fast we can**  
**-- Suryallee -**  
**The Burning of Ice Her viewpoint**

Dear diary,  
He was staring at me again! I don't believe it! It can't be true, can it? Every day since he has start training with the others at Genkai´s temple ground, it is the same. I come here, he starts looking at me when no one is looking in his or my direction and then stops before anyone notices.  
Well now you can say it's only on my imagination or so, but I have caught his glare many times now and I am quite sure I don't imagine it! But why does he continue to do this? I don't even know him. Only the name, it is Touja. Maybe he remembers?  
No it can't be! He was unconscious that night. He can't have seen me really. Good night dear diary. I will try to sleep now and tomorrow will be a busy day for me at school. Until next time, Keiko

Three day's later Dear diary,  
Today it was the same again! I don't get it! Why is he always doing that? Yesterday it was the same, staring at me as today and the day before yesterday to! Every time he thinks I don't see it, he settles his gaze on me, and avoids my eyes when I try to catch his.  
The funny thing about this is it seems that no one else has noticed him doing it! It's really frustrating, you now? I mean, I'm really sure about this but I don't know why he is doing that.  
Tomorrow I'll ask him what he wants from me. But I have to admit he has a very nice appearance and a nice voice too.

I hope he never reads my diary!  
But it is true, only his eyes are a little bit scary! They have no iris inside! Funny, ne? I mean I have seen scarier eyes on demons to get that nervous about his eyes. But I can't help myself, when I see his eyes I get a chilling feeling inside me.  
Ok, he is an ice yokai, so you would think that they have to be cold, but it isn't so.  
Yukina is some sort of an ice demon too, and I don't get that kind of feeling from her! Only a warm one. Maybe it's because she is my friend,  
Maybe it's not. I don't know.

You could say that I had enough bad experiences with yokai to last the rest of my ningen life! And you'd be true with that statement, but I can't help myself when it comes to him. Sometimes, when I see him he seems so lonely and sad. It's mostly then no one is looking directly at him or he thinks he's alone. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean I like him that way or anything. Oh who was I kidding! I mean, he is a very attractive guy in his own way. The same height as me, and he has such a handsome face too.  
When I first saw him at the Dark Tournament, I was glad that Kurama hadn't killed him. I was completely shocked when Touya asked him to finish him off after the fight was done!

Later I found out that he had a personality that I could get along with quite well. Touya is very polite, very different from a Special Person I know! I was glad at that time that I had a boyfriend.  
Oh, that's bad! Have I really written this?  
I really hope no one ever read this! It's so embarrassing!  
Maybe he'll stop staring at me if I ignore him for awhile?  
But why does it feels so nice when he watches me? Maybe I will ask Yukina about this, or Shizuru. They must know him better then me.  
And maybe Shizuru will know why I feel me so strange around him, and why he keeps staring at me!  
Yusuke has never done that to me.  
Until next time,

Keiko

**Please let her and me a nice review, she deserves it for her work!  
After all, my betas do offer their time to make it better to read for you all and that is, in my opinion worth a word.  
Suryallee**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Burning of Ice**

**Beta:** Aubrey san

**Type:** Continuation, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hentai,

**Pairings:** Keiko/ Touya, Hiei/ Shizuru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the story of Yu Yu Hakusho itself. I only wrote down my imagination, that's all!  
**Warnings:** Hentai, Adult situations, Out written sexual acts, Oral, Penetration, Blood, M/F, Waff, Fluff, some plot bunny jumping around, I don't know!  
**Rated:** R, Not for children!  
**Description:  
**Touya wants Keiko as his mate and gets his chance after Yusuke splits up with her because he loves Botan now. Meanwhile Hiei begins to find out that he likes Shizuru as more as a friend.

**Chapter 3/ Beta version**

I have to tell you before you read this, English isn't my native speech. So please don't be mad at me if my translation of the story from German to English is sloppy.  
I have tried my best, so I hope everyone can read it.  
I really hope!  
Tell me what you think of it, OK. Because it was my first try.  
Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

**This fik have a beta now! It is under major revision and will be updatet again as soon she sends me the beta chapters back! Please, bear with us, we work as fast we can**  
**-- Suryallee –**

**The Burning of Ice His viewpoint**  
When I first came to the dark tournament with the others, the only thing on my mind was to win, to get my wish come true.  
But when we fought against team Urameshi, we lost, and so have I.  
The only thing on my mind back then was my wish, but then I met Yusuke, him and his mate, to be more precise.

Yukimura Keiko.

To say I was in a state of shock when I met her is an understatement! I mean, I have seen humans before, but never like this human girl!  
She was very quiet around us all, but not to him or her friends. When I got my injuries from my fight against Kurama, she helped me without any fear. I think that was around the time I began to notice this female companion from team Urameshi. We had known there was a bunch of female humans with them, but we hadn't noticed them, really.

Jin told me later that it was Urameshi himself who had asked her to help me, because he was very angry over Risho's act against me earlier.  
He is definitely a strange guy.  
As for him helping an opponent, Jin wasn't as surprised at his actions as I was. He was more curious about his ningen world and life than that.

In the Makai it isn't normal to help your enemies!  
I was unconscious then, and Jin later told me who helped me back in the arena. So I wanted to thank her when I saw Urameshi and her, thinking she must be some other ordinary human female like all the others I had seen. I never thought that I would meet someone like her!  
More precisely, the girl who was haunting my dreams since the night Risho had thrown me against that damn tree!

She was exactly like the angel of my dream. I couldn't believe it!  
Jin laughed a lot later about the shocked expression on my face that had shown on my face when they came. I was glad it didn't show when I spoke with Yusuke a minute later! I don't like it when everyone knows what I'm feeling. In the world I live in, they take advantage of this.  
It's better for your sake when no one knows too much about you.  
She was nothing I imagined to see from a female human! Around her friends she is nice and polite, very kind and friendly. To us, she was quieter and a little shy.  
But what shocked Jin and I was how nice she was to Hiei san! He is a very dangerous yokai, and not the politist man in the world either. But she was friendly and nice to him, of all people!  
When I found out later that he had once kidnaped her, I was more suspicious about it than I had been beforehand.

Every time saw her after that, she was nothing other than friendly to everyone around her. Yukina san told me a lot about her later. She is very innocent, she never realized my true intentions were to find out more about the human female.  
But Hiei san has. He had seen me quietly staring on her and later told me more about her relationship with the spirit detective. He is also the one who trains most often with me and Kurama san and so my powers have increased even more than I had hoped! I was very surprised to hear that he is the forbidden child of the Koorime people! And more so that Yukina san is his sister.

But it doesn't bother me.  
Maybe it is the reason he secretly likes this human female more than the ferry girl Botan. Keiko also seems to be the best friend of his sister here in Ningenkei and Yukina likes her very much. Every time you see them together, they look so happy and Yukimura san seems to think of her as a close friend.

I wonder if she knows that Yukina san and Hiei san are related...

I've known for quite some time now that she had noticed me watching her, I wish I knew what she was thinking about me. I don't think they would be kind thoughts.  
But I can't help myself; Keiko is such an alluring female, I've never seen one like her before in my long life!

Why is it that with this particular female I can't keep my eyes from her any longer than a minute? This has never happened to me before. Before her, every time I saw a female I wanted, I got her and was done with it. But with her it's not the same. I'm not so sure that I ever will get my curiosity on this female satisfied, or discover WHY Im so taken by her... I no longer have a problem with the fact that she belongs to Urameshi, especially now that Hiei told me he is cheating on her with that ferry girl, and has been for quite some time now. I wonder what Keiko will say when she discovers this dark secret...

Yukina san told me that Keiko has become more suspicious about their relationship, and is not happy with what she is seeing. Though she cannot prove anything, for she has not caught them in the act... Yet. The few who know about Urameshi and Botan's relationship refuse to tell her anything because they don't want to sadden her.  
It's a shame, really.

But he is a young demon, and will have to learn from his mistakes like the rest of us have.  
By then, though, it will be too late. Oh I will make sure it will be too late! He wants Botan? Fine with me, but I want a mate, someone to share my life with and to trust. Even if this means it had to be a human female. It's not as important to, it seems, it she is yokai or not. I like Keiko for being herself, for her warm personality and heart.  
Not only that, but she is beautiful as well. I like her long soft brown tresses and beautiful expressive brown eyes. Her eyes hold me captive every time I look into them, and have haunted my dreams every night since the tournament has ended.

He is mistaken if he really believes that Koenma will let Botan go so easily! Highly mistaken!  
Like Hiei said, Urameshi will have to learn it the hard way.  
Though I will help him, I refuse to miss a chance to take Keiko for my own.  
Hiei surprised me by laughing loudly when he heard what I had been thinking, but the only thing he said was that he understood me completely, that he liked Keiko too much to let her suffer that way.

I have seen him secretly glancing at Shizuru, and Im sure it won't take long before she finds herself with the forbidden child as her mate. They have always constantly teased each other; Im amazed it hasn't happened already! I'm certain Shizuru will be pleasantly surprised when it finally happens, but that is Hiei's problem, not mine.  
Wait a minute, what was that noise!

**Please let her and me a nice review, she deserves it for her work!  
After all, my betas do offer their time to make it better to read for you all and that is, in my opinion worth a word.  
Suryallee**


End file.
